


热雨

by papurako



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papurako/pseuds/papurako
Summary: 一场雨把他们困在山洞
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman, 超蝙 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	热雨

**Author's Note:**

> 亨超本蝙，整点花活。  
> 王后番外，不影响阅读，这个故事里的隐藏设定是s可以让b怀（没任何影响）

“雨下大了。”  
克拉克冒雨提着清理好的兔肉钻回洞穴，收拾行李的布鲁斯甩了个保暖咒给他。  
“那今晚只能在这休息。”布鲁斯翻出一条毛毯，把阿尔弗雷德给克拉克准备的兽皮外套抖干摊在地上，接着他打开洞里上锁的箱子，找出两捆干柴，“这是我以前旅行时的暂住点，我有很久没来过了，不过看起来还可以将就一晚。”  
没关系，克拉克蹲下来协助布鲁斯架好柴堆搭建炉灶，外面的风呼呼响，他们靠在一起往兔肉上涂抹香料。  
“布鲁斯，以前你遇到过这种情况吗？”克拉克掏出燧石生火。  
布鲁斯把采摘好的野菌丢进铁锅，坐在石堆上望着被树枝遮住的洞口：“很少，我一般不会在天气恶劣的时候出行。”  
“喔……”  
克拉克盯着柴火放空。雨很大，没有追兵，没有商人，除了布鲁斯的心跳他什么也听不到。太阳早已落山，洞穴里很暗，布鲁斯点了一盏油灯放在铺好的床榻边。地图摊开，克拉克看到上面画了个红圈。  
“我们明天去哪里？”  
“我的使魔传回了戴安娜在斯摩维尔的消息，我们明天去看看。”布鲁斯看了他一眼，“顺便你可以回趟家。”  
一想到明天可以见到玛莎，克拉克的心里有些雀跃，他主动撕下烤好的焦黄色兔腿递给布鲁斯。  
“你很高兴。”  
“是的，我很久没见到玛莎了。”克拉克甚至现在就想冲进大雨继续旅程。  
“虽然你可能已经在我的记忆里看到，但我还是想跟你介绍一下玛莎，她是我的养母，我迫不及待想让她认识你了。”  
玛莎是个很坚强的女性，踏实能干，有时候我在想阿尔弗雷德和她说不定能够聊得来；玛莎把肯特农场打理得很好，我们有一个酒窖，里面装满了当季的阿尔托酒，你想喝多少就喝多少；你这么厉害，我喜欢你，玛莎一定也很喜欢你……  
布鲁斯愣了一会，低下头。  
“怎么了布鲁斯？”克拉克有些不明所以地看着情绪突然低沉的布鲁斯。布鲁斯的表情总是很严肃，看不出来太多感情变化，他伸出一只手揽过布鲁斯的肩膀。  
“有点冷。”往克拉克的怀里缩缩身子，他的声音很轻，“继续，再给我多讲点玛莎的故事吧。”

很久没有梦到玛莎了。  
站在小巷里的布鲁斯叹了口气。  
虽然很早就在属于克拉克·肯特的那段记忆里看到了那位农妇，但当克拉克亲口说出来的时候，布鲁斯还是感受到汹涌澎湃的失落。  
“玛莎。”  
布鲁斯许久不曾做梦了，他的休息时间短到不允许他做梦。  
呼啸的风雪化作纯白珍珠掉在掌心，布鲁斯看见遥不可及的黑暗；小巧的蓝鸟叽叽喳喳间穿过透明的身体，布鲁斯听见私语声，笑声，由远及近。  
他吸了口气。

“布鲁斯！”   
“醒醒，布鲁斯，你睡着了。”  
唤醒他的是克拉克的声音，热切的吻落在紧锁的眉心，布鲁斯迷糊间醒来。  
“我睡着了。”  
男孩的身上有股潮湿的雨气，布鲁斯眨眨眼，看到面前地上放了桶水。  
“我给你打了水，这附近有眼活泉。”吃剩的骨架和柴堆被克拉克收拾干净了，木桶边放了一根洗净的手帕，布鲁斯点点头问：“你洗漱过了？”  
克拉克嗯了一声：“雨变小了，所以我就近在外面的水池去洗澡，回来的时候发现你睡着了。”他凑过来握住布鲁斯冰凉的双手，“你梦到了什么？睡得不好。”  
“一些过去而已。”  
克拉克的手很热，布鲁斯没有挣开。或许是因为离开哥谭后重见阳光的缘故，克拉克的身体随时都暖呼呼的，像个小太阳。  
布鲁斯不讨厌这种温暖。  
“那你现在要洗漱吗？我可以去外面站一会。”  
布鲁斯摇头，他掰开握紧自己的那双手，然后环上男孩的脖颈，鼻尖蹭蹭泛红的耳侧：“我还是很冷，再多抱我一会吧。”

他们很少做爱，即使卡尔·艾尔和布鲁斯·韦恩的交易达成很久。  
从法律意义上来讲，没有签字，没有举行婚礼，他们还算不上所谓的夫妻，况且现在，卡尔·艾尔只是来自斯摩维尔的小镇男孩——克拉克·肯特。  
他们现在的关系更像一个不算坚固的同盟，两个相互依偎的旅人，因此他们很少做爱。  
克拉克喜欢布鲁斯，在韦恩第一次为自己展示魔法的那个瞬间也许就爱上了。他多次表白，尝试靠近，可中年男人总是一副冷言寡语的模样，克拉克看不出来布鲁斯·韦恩到底在想些什么。  
他们只做过一次，在哥谭时。审判庭顺着线索搜出王子的下落，要求韦恩交出艾尔。布鲁斯强硬地拒绝他们，冷笑着提醒他们这个现在叫克拉克·肯特的家伙是韦恩的人，那群混蛋说必须证明，怎么证明？  
做爱留下的痕迹就是最好的证明。  
布鲁斯平时看起来很淡漠，在床上也是这样。咬住他的喉结也好，亲吻他的乳头也罢，布鲁斯坚决不取下冷漠的面具，他就像一个真正的猎手，无论什么时候都要亲手掌握节奏。他把克拉克推上床，牵着克拉克的手指伸进自己的穴口，命令他用力摁压那块凸起的腺体。他受不了这种快乐，叫出声，粘稠腻人，棕色的眼睛湿润得快要落泪。高潮来临的前一秒他爬到克拉克充血勃起的阴茎一口气坐下去，坐到最深。他的眼泪滴在克拉克的胸膛，克拉克把他操到干性高潮，在威逼下掐住他的脖子，最后他尖叫着，男孩伸手遮住他的眼睛咬住他的喉咙。  
那天夜里，卡尔·艾尔成为了布鲁斯·韦恩真正的眷属。

克拉克坐上床垫，把布鲁斯抱到自己的身上。布鲁斯两腿岔开，穴口默不作声地蹭着那双坚实的大腿，后穴溢出很多水，打湿那层轻薄布料，布鲁斯挣扎起来想把裤子脱掉。克拉克压住布鲁斯的肩膀，力气很大。布鲁斯闭上眼，咬住下唇，感受着克拉克的手指一节一节隔布料轻挤进去，然后又退出来，再探进去，往复几次：“你湿了，要不要擦一下。”挑开濡湿的布料探进去，指骨没入骤然绞紧的穴肉，缓缓滑出来，将热液涂在布鲁斯的腿根：“现在还冷吗？”  
吻住克拉克的眼睛，布鲁斯的眼神平淡，点点头：“今天太冷了。”  
“是啊。”克拉克轻笑，他听着渐转绵绵的雨声，将脸埋进布鲁斯的胸口。韦恩身材丰腴健美，胸肉饱满富有弹性，克拉克的舌尖在粉色乳晕处徘徊，犬齿微微嗑咬乳尖，布鲁斯深吸口气，双手用力按住克拉克的后脑，手指绕上黑色发丝。克拉克的阴茎早就勃起，布鲁斯往下坐了几寸，把那根火热的性器夹在自己的臀缝挤压摩擦。  
“插进来。”韦恩扬起下巴，汗水滑至胸口，克拉克将它们一一舔去，他脱掉衣服，扯掉那层碍事的内裤，拍拍布鲁斯圆润的臀肉，扶住根部将龟头送往那圈不断濡出肠液的肉环，布鲁斯尝试坐直身体压下去，被克拉克制住：“我没做好准备。”  
布鲁斯骂了几句。克拉克说的准备指的是插到一半又退出来再插回去，这能叫准备吗？布鲁斯很想给他一巴掌。但他忍住了，他冷着脸嘲笑起来：“你的前戏有够麻烦。”  
“你受不了。”克拉克正色道，视线一动不动注视起啃咬自己阴茎的细嫩穴肉，“第一次你出了血，你受不了我的长度，每次都顶到宫口，你很不舒服。”  
肉壁被强行撑开的感觉的确很不好受，而且出血之后穴肉会变得干涩，裂痛。布鲁斯承认克拉克的做法是对的，但是——  
“注意你的手。”克拉克的右手裹住他的阴茎，缓慢而有力地撸动，指尖不时按摩会阴，惹得布鲁斯喉咙泄出低哑的呻吟，“……嗯……”  
“你很喜欢。”克拉克叼起他的唇细吻，布鲁斯下腹绷紧，腿肌颤动。克拉克揉搓起冒出浊液的龟头和两颗沉重的囊袋。洞里光线很暗，他的视线很敏锐，他发现布鲁斯的脸颊红了，眼神漫无目的地飘忽，眉头皱起，舌尖小心翼翼的探出来。克拉克抬起左手靠上去，布鲁斯拿舌头乖巧的勾住它们，送进嘴舔弄，水声啧啧。布鲁斯的心跳缓了下来，克拉克扶住布鲁斯的腰把阴茎全部操了进去。  
“哈啊！”  
克拉克动作太快，抓住一秒的松懈操进来，快感便如同狂风暴雨袭来。克拉克的性器又粗又长，每一次抽插都撞碾布鲁斯的前列腺，他死死盯着布鲁斯的脸，眼睛微眯观察着中年男人控制不住的神情松动，失态。克拉克的双手交替拍击布鲁斯的臀肉，随后小手臂穿过中年男人的大腿根，将分开的双腿抬起来，抬得更高，加快操干的速度。布鲁斯的脚趾尖在空中绷紧、晃动，穴口挤出一圈白沫，噗嗤噗嗤，布鲁斯双手环抱，指甲抠进手肘，血味弥漫，他叫起来，又浪又野，克拉克咬住他的喉咙，布鲁斯哭着射精了。  
“我很热，你呢？”  
布鲁斯现在很热，克拉克比他更热。他们换了个姿势，克拉克把他抱起来，抱着走到洞口。铺天盖地的雨打湿树叶，克拉克把他压上石壁，他们的心脏紧贴，克拉克灼热的吻从他的后颈蔓延开，他的精液被克拉克用手抹到柔软的乳房，抹到全部吸收进去，乳肉发红发干才停下。接着克拉克又操了进来，顶到宫口，布鲁斯痉挛着，后穴冲出一汩汩爱液，他又被克拉克操到无精高潮了。  
“你的身体承受不了连续多次的高潮，但我停不下来，抱歉。”  
克拉克虔诚地亲吻布鲁斯背上的每一道伤疤，眼里流露出悲伤。他多么希望他们相遇在美好晴朗的一天，没有死土，没有罪恶，没有仇恨，来自哥谭的宠儿和帝国神子在祝福声里结成婚约，沐浴在阳光下尽情做爱。而不是像现在这样，背负沉重的愿望，走一步是一步。  
“布鲁斯，布鲁斯……”克拉克的呼唤变得喜悦，变得忧愁，变得扭曲，一手卡住身下人的精瘦腰肢，在察觉到挣扎前一手掐住汗涔涔的脖子，用巨大性器鞭挞惩罚试图逃跑的男人，将他揉进自己的怀中。布鲁斯的舌头不自觉伸出来，口水甩得到处都是，过于强烈的刺激令他翻起白眼。  
神子冷着脸，把温热的精液全部浇在韦恩的前列腺。  
“卡尔……呜咕……克拉……嗯！”  
布鲁斯现在浑身都热了，他发了个寒颤，漂亮屁股的那张嘴因为完全装不下这么多水而微微胀开，多出来的像流尿一样稀里哗啦撒在地上。克拉克将他抱起来，走到水桶边拿起手帕打湿清理起来。  
“睡吧，做个好梦。”  
黑银色的印记在昏暗下泛起光芒，神子走入爱人的梦。

哥谭今天的天气很好，平时老是阴雨兮兮的天空出太阳了，阿尔弗雷德收来礼服，敲响紧闭的房门。  
“布鲁斯少爷，该起床了。我们的客人已经到了。”  
在玛莎的帮助下，韦恩少爷换上深绀的丝绸长袍，略长的黑发梳成背头式。  
“我的布鲁斯，今天你看起来真不错。”  
玛莎轻轻抱住他，冰凉的珍珠贴在布鲁斯裸露的皮肤，布鲁斯望着窗外的太阳问：“妈妈，今天我们要见谁？”  
“一个对你很重要的人。”  
玛莎牵着他的手，他们穿过长廊，踩上日光，窗外飞过一只蓝色的小鸟，布鲁斯好奇地追随着它远去的背影。  
“布鲁斯。这位是卡尔王子。”  
布鲁斯回头，看到一个比他小很多的男孩，穿着标准的帝国格子式礼服，很是腼腆。  
“你好布鲁斯，我是卡尔·艾尔，我来自帝国。嗯……或许你也可以叫我克拉克？”  
男孩害羞地挠挠头发，一绺小卷毛掉下来，漂亮的蓝眼睛像是蕴含了丰富魔力。  
“克拉克。”  
布鲁斯忍不住想要更多，所以他走上前，走进那片光。


End file.
